Acute
by tifa.xiao.inukai Athifah N
Summary: Plese Read and enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Acute (Chapter 1)

Pada suatu hari di sebuah Cafeteria.

"Miku!Sini!"

Miku hanya membalas dengan anggukkan.

Mereka berdua mengobrol , ini adalah hal yang seperti yang sedang duduk bersama Miku selalu menanyakan hal-hal tentang kehidupan teman kampusnya._My heart sick,heal me, be crazy, _(B2ST-Bad Girl) perasaan Miku sekarang.

" kampusmu itu, apa dia sudah punya seorang kekasih?"

"Hmm... mungkin belum." Pikir Miku.

Cowok ini, teman masa kecilnya tahu bahwa cowok ini menyukai teman kampusnya dan, teman masa kecilnya ,teman cowoknya dan teman kampusnya adalah teman masa , Miku merasa bahwa teman cowoknya ini, sudah melupakan masa kecilnya ketika mereka bertiga bersama dulu.

_Flashback (ON)_

_ "Waaah!Hanabi..." Miku tertakjub melihat festival kembang api._

_ " ."Ujar Luka._

_ " .Jikalau kita sudah dewasa, mari kita melihat kembang api ini bersama?"_

_ "Un." Jawab Miku dan Luka._

_ Flashback (OFF)_

"Miku! Miku!"Sahut teman cowok Miku.

"Ah!Iya!Kenapa?"

"Dari tadi, kamu melamun apa?"

"Tidak ada."."_Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu, Kaito-kun."_ batin Miku.

Ketika pukul 21.00, saatnya mereka untuk merasa bahwa ini lebih baik dibanding ia harus mendengar kata-kata Kaito yang serba ingin tahu tentang teman kampusnya, Megurine Luka.

Pagi hari, di kampus.

"Miku-chan!Ohayo." Sapa Luka senang.

"Ohayo." Balas Miku dingin.

"Kamu, kenapa?Sepertinya, kamu tidak enak badan?"

"Aku jumpa, Luka-san." Kata Miku dingin._"Lebih baik, aku tidak mengetahui dirimu yang sekarang, Luka."_Batin Miku.

Sepulang dari kampus pukul 13. Miku keluar dari , ia melihat seorang lelaki berdiri dekat dengan merasa bahwa lelaki itu adalah , dalam batinnya _lebih baik aku todak usah bertemu -paling, dia ingin berbicara tentang Luka lagi._ .

Miku menunggu di kelas, agar Kaito pergi dari kampus , beberapa jam kemudian pukul 16.00, Kaito masih tetap menunggu di gerbang merasa tak enak hati saat itu, ia bergegas menuju gerbang kampus.

Sesampainya di gerbang kampus, Miku melihat Luka dan Kaito sedang berduaan di depang gerbang kampus.

_"HAH!Apa-apaan ini?!" _Batin Miku yang terkejut melihat mereka sedang berduaan.


	2. Chapter 2

Acute (Chapter 2)

"_Hah!Apa-apaan ini?!"_

"_Mereka seenaknya saja berdua di depan gerbang kampus?"_ Batin Miku yang merasa tak percaya.

"_Arrrgghh... rasaya, aku ingin membunuhnya."_ Batin Miku yang sudah tak karuan.

Lalu, Miku berjalan menuju gerbang kampus itu, tanpa melihat menganggap mereka adalah angin yang berhembus dan pergi menjauh dari hadapannya.

Miku hanya sekedar melewati mereka dan berjalan menjauhi rasa iri kepada Luka, Miku berniat ingin membunuhnya.

Setiap malam pukul 22.00, Miku selalu pergi ke Cafe untuk menenangkan , bukannya untuk menenangkan diri, melainkan Miku selalu diganggu oleh Kaito yang hampir sering mengunjungi Cafe itu untuk benci seperti dihina, Miku hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Kaito datang ke Cafe seperti merasa kesal mencoba mengalihkan , itu mengetahui Miku yang sedang duduk menyendiri di tempat menghampir Miku dan berkata "Hai biasa, kau selalu duduk di tempat ini." Kata Kaito sambil duduk yang semeja dengan Miku.

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanya Miku dingin.

"Seperti ingin mengobrol denganmu saja."

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa kau ajak ngobrol?"

"Kau aku ingin mengobrol seperti teman yang tak bisa ditandingi oleh orang lain." Kata Kaito sambil memandangi lingkungan yang berada di luar jendela.

"Kalau begitu..." Kata Miku sambil bangkit dari kursinya."Apa kamu sudah punya orang lain?" Tanya Miku sambil mendekati Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kaito bingung.

"Tak perkataanku tadi."Kata Miku sambil membawa tas kecilnya dan pergi dari Cafe itu.

Setelah Miku keluar dari Cafe.

_"Apa maksudnya sudah punya orang lain?.Jangan-jangan..."_ Batin Kaito sekaligus terkejut.

Miku berjalan menuju , tiba-tiba ia melihat Luka tepat yang menyadari ada Miku, langsung menolehnya dan menyapanya.

"Hai Miku!" Sapa Luka dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai."."Kamu itu enak, ya?" Gumam Miku.

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Tidak -ngomong, kenapa kamu ada disini?Apa kamu tidak pulang?"

"Seperti mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

"Siapa yang... " Kata Miku kesal.

"Mengkhawatirkanku, kan?" Tebak Luka.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

_"Seseorang?" _Batin Miku.

Luka melihat jam tangannya."Sudah pukul 21. dimana ya?" Kata Luka sambil , ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berada dibelakang Miku, ia berkata "Itu dia!" sambil yang penasaran, ikut menengok ke , seseorang itu, maksudnya adalah, Kaito.

Luka berlari-lari menghampiri Kaito dam berbincang-bincang merasa kesal jika mereka berpikir panjang, hawa kegelapan Miku pun muncul.

Ketika di kampus, Miku duduk di kelas dekat dengan jendela sambil melihat , Luka menghampirnya dan berkata, "Hai Miku!Kamu mau ikut festival?" Tanya Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Buat apa?"Kata Miku yang tak peduli.

"Kita bisa lihat cowok-cowok keren, lho!Sangat disayangkan jika kamu tidak ikut ke festival."

_"Mungkin ini akan lebih aku bisa melupakan Kaito."_ Pikir Miku dalam hati." ikut." Kata Miku memutuskan.

Ketika di festival, Miku dan Luka berjalan-jalan berdua sambil berkeliling melihat-lihat , mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan, untuk , setelah melihat-lihat, Luka mengajak Miku ke suatu tempat di sebuah pemandangan yang sangat orang-orang yang berkunjung ke tempat -orang sedang melihat keindahan langit yang diterangi oleh cahaya-cahaya yang tertakjub melihat kembang api teringat dengan masa kecilnya yang ingin melihat kembang api , sekarang bukan bertiga yang melihat kembang api , mereka hanya merasa kecewa pada saat itu.

"Kenapa Miku?"Tanya Luka tadi, Luka melihat Miku menampakkan rasa kekecewaanya ketika melihat kembang api.

" apa-apa." Jawab Miku sambil menunduk.

Lalu, setelah melihat hanabi, Luka mengajak Miku di suatu tempat, mereka tiba di hotel kamar 219, Luka mengajak Miku untuk masuk kedalam kamar , mereka berdua pun masuk.

Setelah masuk, Miku melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang sedang melihat pemandangan malam yang sangat hanya penasaran pada orang , karena lampunya mati, maka Miku tak bisa , ketika seorang perempuan itu menoleh tak bisa Miku lihat karena wajah orang itu tertutup kain hitam.

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Miku kepada Luka.


	3. Chapter 3

Acute (Chapter 3)

"Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Miku kepada Luka.

Luka tak menjawab pertanyaan Miku hanya menghampiri perempuan yang duduk sambil mengarah kearah memegang baju perempuan tadi dan - baju perempuan itu, Luka memegang kepala perempuan itu dan menarik rambut perempuan , jika dilihat dari hasilnya, seoserang itu bukanlah seorang seorang terkejut melihat , Luka pun - bajunya berdua tampak seperti bermesraan berdua di hadapan Miku.

Miku merasa kesal bertanya pada seorang lelaki itu, "Kamu!Kaito, kan!?" Tanya Miku dengan kesal.

"BINGGO!" Jawab Luka.

"Kalau gitu, kenapa kalian mengajakku ke dalam kamar ini untuk melihat kalian bermesraan berdua dihadapanku?Sungguh menjijikkan!" Kata Miku kesal dan marah.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Jendela itu terbuka, kan?Bukankah itu pengganti lampu karena cahaya lampu dari kendaraan,jalanan, dan rumah-rumah yang lain?"Tanya Miku kesal sekaligus hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau gitu, akan kututup kaca ini." Kata Kaito sambil menutupi kaca jendela.

Miku memegang tangan Luka dan mengajak Luka keluar dari kamar ini.

"Cepatlah Luka." Ajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Luka keluar dari kamarnya Kaito.

Lalu, pada akhirnya, mereka selamat keluar dari kamarnya keluar, Miku berkata pada Luka, "Luka-san, lebih baik aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."."Terima kasih." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Miku berada di Cafe, seperti biasa Kaito selalu mengunjungi Cafe merasa kesal yang selebih-lebihnya karena kemarin Kaito melakukan hal-hal yang negatif terhadap Kaito menghampiri Miku dan duduk bersama Miku, Miku langsung bertanya, "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?!".

"Seperti biasa, ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Buat apa kau mengobrol kamu sudah punya orang lain."

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa."

"Apanya tidak punya siapa-siapa?Bukankah kamu mengajak Luka masuk kedalam kamar berduaan?"

" tidak pernah mengajak satu orangpun kedalam kamu karena aku yang ajak."

"Jadi siapa orang itu?"

"Orang itu?"

" , Luka dan orang itu bermesraan berdua di dalam sebuah kamar hotel."

"Kapan kamu melihat mereka?"

"Kemarin."

"Kamar no berapa dan apa nama hotelnya?"

" Vocaloids."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kaito langsung bergegas pergi ke hotel itu."Tunggu!Kamu mau kemana?!" Teriak Miku yang masih didalam Cafe.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang orang itu."

"Apa jangan-jangan, kamu menyukai Luka?"

Seketika, Kaito diam sekaligus terkejut dari pertanyaan Miku tadi.


	4. Chapter 4 (Epilog)

Acute (Epilog)

"Apa jangan-jangan, kamu menyukai Luka?" Tanya Miku penasaran.

Kaito hanya bisa diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi.

"Jangan pergi." Kata Miku yang hampir menangis.

Kaito terkejut.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi, Kaito, kun." Kata Miku sambil memeluk Kaito dari belakang.

Kaito hanya bisa diam seperti es yang membeku.

"Kumohon, ... apa kamu ingin mengejar perempuan itu karena dia sudah punya yang lain? Hiks..." Tanya Miku sambil terisak.

"Maaf, lebih menyukainya dari yang Miku, chan."Kata Kaito sambil melepaskan tangan Miku yang memeluk Kaito tadi dan langsung bergegas pergi ke hotel itu.

"Luka itu, enak ya." Gumam Miku.

Kaito pun berlari-lari menuju hotel itu untuk bertemu dengan orang penasaran dengan orang takut kalau itu adalah kembarannya.

Sesampainya di hotel kamar 219, Kaito mengetok pintu , pintu itu dibukakan oleh kesal, Kaito langsung memukul orang yang membukakan pintu ! Orang itu terjatuh sambil memegang pipinya.

"Ternyata ."

Kaito langsung memegang leher Akaito sambil berkata, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Luka?!"

Akaito tidak menjawab hanya diam dengan raut wajah , tiba-tiba Luka muncul dihadapan Kaito yang sedang memegang leher merasa senang dan mengatakan pada Kaito, "Kaito, -long aku." Kata Luka terisak.

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang sedang , karena Luka yang meminta untuk menyelamatkannya, maka Kaito pun menolong Luka keluar dari kamar keluar dari kamar Akaito sang langsung memeluk Luka.

"Luka, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kaito khawatir.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa." Kata Luka sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kaito.

"Kaito, lebih baik kita tidak usah berhubugan sebagai teman ataupun sahabat, ya." Kata Luka yang menangis sambil pergi meninggalkan Kaito sendirian.

Kaito tidak tahu apa yang hanya terkejut dengan perkataan Luka , keesokan harinya, Kaito pergi lagi ke Cafe untuk bertemu dengan Miku dan mengobrol tentang kejadian hanya menganggap biasa-biasa hanya menikmati secangkir teh panas untuk menghangatkan dirinya dari cuaca yang dingin ini.

" kamu menjawab seperti itu?"

"Kaito!Apa kamu tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu lebih dari siapapun?" Kata Miku sambil menangis.

"Tapi, aku tidak hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman curhatku." Kata Kaito dingin.

"Jadi, kamu tidak tahu kalau kita berteman sejak kecil?"

"Aku ingin sekarang aku ingin menempuh hidup begitu, ini pertemuan terakhir jumpa, Miku."

Miku sangat kesal karena Kaito langsung menolaknya dengan cara tahu kalau Kaito seperti itu karena ia cemburu dengan Akaito yang sudah pernah menyentuh Luka dengan tangannya , dengan tampang menyerah, Miku mengejar Kaito dan memeluknya dari , tiba-tiba pelukan itu, ditolak oleh Kaito.

Miku terkejut dengan perbuatan Kaito begitu, Miku berniat untuk mengikuti Kaito hingga Kaito menjadi , ketika Kaito sudah pergi dari Cafe yang pernah ia kunjungi, selanjutnya ia pergi ke langsung mengikutinya karena ia ingin Kaito berada dipelukannya.

Lalu, sesampainya di Bar, Kaito melihat Luka sedang duduk sendiri di meja menghampirinya dan yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung mencoba untuk menelepon Kaito, "Kaito, kamu ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Miku lewat telepon.

"Aku ada di rumah."

Tit!

Telepon itu langsung dimatikan oleh malah bertambah tak menyangka bahwa Kaito orang yang ia percayai berbohong padanya karena hanya untuk melakukan hal ini kepada tahu kalau Luka sebenarnya memendamkan rasa sukanya pada , Luka tidak suka dengan orang yang suka melakukan berhubungan diluar bergitu, Miku meminjam barang kepada seseorang dan bertemu dengan Miku sudah menghampiri mereka, dengan rasa kesal yang sangat besar, Miku langusng menancapkan pisau ke punggung terkejut, karena Kaito dibunuh tepat kesal Luka terhadap Miku ternyata lebih besar, dibandingkan dengan rasa kesal terhadap Akaito yang telah memperlakukan hubungan dengannya diluar batas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Miku?!"Tanya Luka dengan kesal.

"Aku aku tidak ingin ia hidup bahagia denganmu."

"Apa kamu tidak sakitku yang telah kau lakukan tadi terhadapnya?"

"Aku aku mengalaminya."

Luka terkejut.

"Rasa sakitku lebih besar, karena kau telah melakukan hubungan dengannya tepat dihadapanku tadi."

"Maksudmu kau cemburu, gitu?"Tebak Luka.

"Aku hanya membagikan rasa sakitku kamu telah membuat rasa sakitku muncul di dalam hatiku."

"Dasar Miku, BODOH!" Kata Luka kesal sambil menancapkan pisau yang tadi dipunggung Kaito ke perut Miku.

"Asal kamu tahu, orang pertama yang telah berbuat seperti ini padaku karena masalah cinta yang tak terbalas." Kata Luka sambil menahan nangis dan pergi dari tempat Bar.


End file.
